Sólo un Sueño
by Mia Arabella
Summary: Por que todo el mundo sueña...pero, ¿qué? Viñetas de los profundos sueños de nuestros personajes principales. ¿Quién rompe el hielo? Blair Waldorf. R
1. ¿Chuck? ¡Blair!

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece y no obtengo ningun beneficio material por la realización de esta historia. Es para su entretenimiento y sólo me complace el que el lector la haya disfrutado.

**

* * *

**

**Sólo un sueño**

****

Blair volvió a observar la foto en su teléfono celular por varios minutos antes de cerrarlo con una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad. Nate, su amado novio,—con el cual había roto varias veces—y Chuck, su "_affair_" y mejor amigo del antes mencionado, parecían disfrutar un día en alguna hermosa playa de Mónaco, olvidándose de que al regresar a Nueva York estaría ella esperando explicaciones. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho de que sus peticiones le serían concedidas. Chuck Bass la manipulaba a su antojo, la hacía rogar por mantener su acabada relación—de la cual no estaba orgullosa—un secreto, cosa que él claramente no quería, y hundirse en su propia humillación. Y es que ella lo veía de la misma manera. Ella cargaba con una sensación de pena dirigida hacia ella misma. A decir verdad, se había vuelto tan patética en estas últimas semanas.

Se dejó caer en su cama, su castaña cabellera cayendo rebeldemente por doquier. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de ver las cosas con claridad y encontrar una forma de resolver sus múltiples problemas. Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar una de sus almohadas hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Una imagen borrosa, pero igualmente clara, se plasmó en la mente de Blair. Un sueño…

_La Brisa acariciaba los delicados rasgos de su rostro de porcelana, haciéndola lucir como un ángel. __Recostada en un extenso prado lleno de flores silvestres, la respiración de la niña era lenta, pausada y tranquila… ¿Quién era esa niña? El subconsciente de Blair no la reconocía…_

"_¡Blair Bear¡Mi princesita!" Gritos de regocijo inundaron el lugar._

_El dueño de los gritos, un hombre, se acercó a ella. Su padre la llamaba "Blair Bear", pero esa niña no era Blair. _

_La desconocida intentó abrir sus ojos pero los volvió a cerrar. Parecía muy cansada como para prestarle atención al hombre. Éstos se encontraban en un gran prado irreconocible para muchos, sin embargo, no para Blair. ¿Grecia? Sí…Grecia. El lugar secreto de Blair y de su padre, del cual los dos quedaron encantados. Pero Grecia también era el hermoso lugar donde su padre residía con Román y, aparentemente, con esa niña. Un extraño sentimiento se formó de repente: odio. Una palabra tan fuerte pero sólo eso, una palabra de cuatro letras. Y es que muchos no entienden lo que significa pero no pasa desapercibida. Es un sentimiento infinitamente profundo capaz de romper cualquier armonía entre los hombres. _

"_Odio" La palabra se escapó de los labios de la niña, pero no con una sensación propia. Más bien, una inocente, como deslumbrada por la nueva y extraña palabra, digna de una niña, un pequeño e inocente ángel. También se escapó de los de Blair, pero con furia, creando un extraño puente que unía la realidad de la vida con la fantasía del sueño._

_¿Un sentimiento semejante al odio? El amor. __Igual de cortante, de profundo, de peligroso, de magnífico, de misterioso…_

_El padre de Blair nunca llegó a la niña y ésta nunca despertó._

_La imagen borrosa se volvió oscura, como un abismo sin fondo, sin principio ni fin, y esa era su vida… ¿Estaría muerta?__Era increíble como podía tener pensamientos tan infantiles almacenados tiernamente en su mente. Y es que Blair Waldorf siempre fue una niña incomprendida, suprimida a sus sentidos y curiosidades.__Su mente volvió a aclarar, —el acto volviéndose algo molestoso—transformándose en una nueva imagen, mucho más visible y conocida que la anterior._

"_¡Nate! Oh¡cuánto te extrañé!" Blair, esta vez la verdadera, invadió a Nate en un abrazo lleno de nostálgica felicidad. Se encontraban en el aeropuerto, con sus uniformes escolares. ¿A qué llevaría ese sueño?_

"_Blair…" la voz de Chuck retumbó en su cabeza y su ojos cerrados, mientras el abrazo hacia Nate ocurría, se abrieron súbitamente como reacción al encuentro. Dejó de abrazar a Nate y se volvió a Chuck. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos y Chuck procedió a abrazar a Blair, gesto que Nate pasó por extraño. Susurró un 'Te quiero' al oído de Blair, inaudible para Nate, que mantenía su atención en las personas que recién llegaban de un vuelo retrasado proveniente de Atlanta. Blair rompió el abrazó y le sonrió, tomando la mano de Nathaniel. _

_Mientras e__l subconsciente de Blair discutía internamente por las imágenes presenciadas, un temblor saqueaba a la tierra. Durante un par de segundos todo el mundo se alarmó y Blair soltó la mano de Nate para tomar la de Chuck. El temblor cesó estrepitosamente y reinició su actividad…_

Blair abrió sus ojos, manteniendo contacto visual con los pequeños detalles del techo. ¡Qué sueño tan…!

Su teléfono celular vibraba otra vez… La pantalla leía 'Serena'.

'¿Serena?' se preguntó para sí misma la castaña, todavía aturdida por el extraño sueño. Miró hacia el reloj: 8:34 p.m. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? La verdad, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Soñolienta, logró contestar la llamada con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

"Aquí Blair." ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Era uno de los más estúpidos que había tenido en su vida. Una niña extraña, Grecia, su padre, Nate, Chuck… ¿Chuck? Chuck... ¡Chuck!

¡Iuck! Por favor, era Chuck, Chuck Bass. Él le dio todo su¿amor? Quién diría que Chuck amaba. Sin embargo, Nate—que era el que ella en realidad amaba—le hubiera prestado más atención a una salchicha que a ella. Pero sólo fue un sueño. Sólo un sueño.

¿Verdad?

"B¿estás bien?" Serena intentaba entablar una conversación que Blair no estaba interesada en seguir. Blair estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos, en aquél estúpido sueño debo decir, como para escuchar a su amiga hablar de la noche perfecta que pasó con su Cabbage Patch Kid, Dan. Pero decidió sacar todo pensamiento relacionado a Nate, Chuck o a su padre y prestarle atención a Serena.

"Serena, salgamos a algún sitio. Necesito despejarme. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algún café o algo?"

"Okay…"

Sí, pensó Blair convenciéndose así misma, sólo un _sueño_.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primero que nada¡felices fiestas! Bueno. Aquí estoy, una vez más en terrenos desconocidos por mi persona. Es mi primera historia de Gossip Girl, creo que la segunda en español, si mi mente no me engaña. Se trata de cortas viñetas sobre los personajes principales en donde los problemas que residen en sus subconscientes se muestran mediante sueños. ¿Qué es una viñeta? Ni yo tengo una idea clara. Como verán, es una palabra de vocabulario adaptada de pasadas historias que tuve el privilegio de leer. Las viñetas son cortos capítulos en los cuales se muestran diferentes escenas fuera de tiempo o ''plot line'' en donde los personajes interactúan y donde se tiene un fin predeterminado, como por ejemplo, las etapas de una relación. Si, una idea arriesgada, loca y espontánea; muy yo. Tuve esta idea mientras veía el último episodio transmitido de la serie "Roman Holiday" o "Fiesta Romana" en español, cuando Blair y Chuck se mandan mensajes de texto. Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte y recuerden dejarme un review si desean que continúe. Esperen las viñetas restantes próximamente en un cine cerca de ti. Bromeo, en realidad en un par de días.

¡Feliz Navidad!

_Mia Arabella Malfoy Crossversalle_


	2. Serena

Soy culpable. Lo sé. No tengo excusa. Lo sé. Amo a Blair y Chuck como amé cada momento de las escenas de ellos en la boda. Lo sé. Quiero pedir disculpas por retrasarme _inmensamente_ en actualizar. Si en realidad disfrutas la historia, tengo todo un verano libre para desarrollarla. Tal vez haga algún Waldass que consuele mi espíritu o algún Darena que consuele el de otros. Por cierto, mi Promoción a la escuela superior es este martes, si me desean suerte en mi discurso, ¡el sol brillará más para ti!

Si **Gossip Girl** me perteneciera, su nombre sería Blair y Chuck, se transmitiría 24/7 y Serena y Dan no hubieran terminado. Es triste verlos así.

* * *

**Sólo un sueño**

Tal vez Serena van der Woodsen mentía cuando decía que odiaba atraer tanto la atención de los desconocidos con los que se cruzaba diariamente en la calle. Al menos eso consolaba a Blair. Para Serena, tener de mejor amiga a Blair Waldorf era una de las cosas que lograban mantener su lado salvaje a tono con el lado discreto de la castaña.

Otro factor que mantenía su vida equilibrada era Dan. Ohh…Dan Humphrey. Para Serena, Dan era todo lo que nunca había recibido de una persona que la cortejaba. Serena podía decir que amaba a Dan Humphrey, el chico poético proveniente de Brooklyn, de clase media, que salía airoso al darle caricias afectivas, cosa que el chico nunca se imaginó posible de hacer. Por más que su familia o todo el UES se opusiera, nada podría ya acabar con los sentimientos que florecían como dulce primavera dentro del corazón de la rubia.

Y lo mejor era que Dan le correspondía _sinceramente_.

"¿Y tú? ¿Pensando en Cabbage Patch otra vez?" Serena fue despertada de sus pensamientos por su mejor amiga, que en vez de enviarle la típica mirada de 'préstame atención', le sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su expresso. Serena estaba lista para disparar un millón de metáforas sobre el brillar de sus ojos producido por los dulces poemas del castaño dirigido hacia ella, cuando Blair la interrumpió. "No, no tienes que contarme lo que hizo hoy por miedo a perderte." Blair sonrió malévolamente. Blair Waldorf, por siempre así.

"¡Puedes llegar a ser tan cruel, B!"Aunque Serena intentara negarlo para no sonar cruel, sí era algo divertido las cosas que Dan hacía para sorprenderla. Como cuando apostaron un beso para descifrar quien sería el más embarazoso en Central Park. Al final, el triunfo fue para Dan, quién imitó a un avión, espantando a muchas palomas y a muchas personas.

Cuando Blair se despidió de Serena tomando un taxi, la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia 'The Palace', el hotel que podía llamar su residencia. Después de todo, no era mucha la distancia. Era tarde, aunque no en su antiguo horario. Serena había sido un cohete explosivo durante muchos años de su vida. Se permitió una carcajada por su comparación, que rápidamente se desvaneció al recordar la razón que había parado su mal comportamiento. El sentimiento de la culpa la invadió y prometió no volver a ese comportamiento en donde no había reglas, por más tentación que tuviera. La oji-azul sabía que no volvería a ese comportamiento si tenía a Dan a su lado.

Llegó a su casa, ignorando a su madre que le preguntaba dónde había estado. Le sonrió a su hermano Eric, que ya estaba de vuelta de la clínica y apreció el tenerlo en su casa y en su vida. Pasó un par de puertas hasta que aterrizó en su cama. Ahh…sí, grande, suave y lista para alojarla. Lily van der Woodsen reprendía vagamente a su hija desde el pasillo pero Serena cerró los ojos y, poniéndose una almohada en su oído al descubierto y, con la menor intención de hacerlo, quedó dormida.

_ Serena reconoció a dos chicas en un callejón, corriendo de algo. Una de ellas era Georgina Sparks, la otra, la conocía bastante bien, aunque no pudo distinguir su rostro._

"_¡Georgina! ¡No! Volvamos, ¿sí? ¡Vamos a sacar a Pete de allí!" La rubia intentaba halar a la otra por el antebrazo. Toda la fuerza que no había sido derrumbada por su miedo o por el alcohol estaba siendo concentrada en cruzar la calle y volver al revuelo. _

"_¡Ni loca, Serena! ¡Reacciona, imbécil! ¡La policía vendrá y nos pudriremos en la cárcel si volvemos!" Georgina halaba hacia el lado opuesto, impidiendo cualquier contacto con la realidad que les hiciera encarar la verdad: habían dejado a Pete morir. Serena se estaba arrepintiendo y esto molestaba a la siempre fría y salvaje Georgina. _

"_¡Pero Pete…Pete se está muriendo, Georgie!"Los sollozos de la chica ahogaban sus palabras, haciéndosele difícil el respirar. El dolor de cabeza emitía zumbidos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Talvez era el hecho que estaba a medio vestir, del frío o de que el miedo, que corría todo su cuerpo, lenta y bruscamente la consumía. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sucia. Y junto a Georgina, estaban cometiendo un crimen._

"_¡Cállate! ¿Quiéres que nos oigan?"Los ojos de Georgina eran tan cristalinos que asustaban, pero la expresión que su amiga tenía en ellos fácilmente superaba ese rango. Sus pupilas dilatadas sostenían una mezcla de euforia con locura. Serena ya no conocía a Georgina. O quizá…quizá ya había llegado a conocerla demasiado._

_Serena se echó al suelo a llorar, sintiéndose impotente y frustrada. Georgina no le prestó más atención, comenzando a correr, librándose de cualquier responsabilidad. El sentimiento de suciedad volvió a ella. Llorar no lo mejoraría, tampoco lo empeoraría. Así que lloró, cada lágrima siendo más amarga y desesperada que la anterior. ¿Cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto tan desastrosas? _

"¡Serena! ¡Despierta! ¡Cariño, me estás asustando!"Lily sostenía a su hija en brazos, la cual sollozaba desesperadamente, buscando alivio en su madre. Serena abrió sus órbitas azules precipitadamente, acción que hubiera dolido si no tuviera suaves lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Lily sostuvo a su primogénita por varios minutos, sin hacer pregunta alguna. Sólo la abrazó.

Eran noches así a las que Serena les temía. Noches en las que los recuerdos volvieran a torturarla; recuerdos que en realidad nunca vuelven por que siempre estuvieron ahí. Noches en las que el amor de Dan no pudiera protegerla y en las que la oscuridad del secreto ocupara todo sentimiento de seguridad, dando a cambio vulnerabilidad y arrepentimiento. Noches que revivían _aquella_ noche, cuando todo cambió.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¿Corto? ¿Magnífico? ¿Basura? Puedes expresarlo en un review. Dedico esta viñeta a las 6 personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review; 'Nyx: goddess of darkness', 'Vani!!', 'CyNtHiA sTaRr', 'Carola' (No pasó, ¡pero buena idea!), 'Leti!' (Soy de Puerto Rico) y 'YoU RoCk –StAr-'(No he encontrado el libro, ni en español ni en inglés. Tengo la suerte de ser bilingüe y de tener señal para ver el show). Hicieron mi día. Bueno, la próxima será de Nate. Me intriga indagar en su personaje; no conozco mucho sobre él. Besos.

_Mia Arabella Malfoy Crossversalle_

**PS: **Felicidades a todas las personas que se gradúan.


End file.
